Daystar's Night
by Coragal
Summary: All people have a good and bad side. This is about ow Daystar found his, and tamed it.


Daystar's Night  
  
Summary: All good people have a bad side. This is about the way Daystar found out   
about his, and tamed it.  
  
Daystar picked up a ruby ring from the treasury floor. He slowly rubbed the golden metal   
against his soft, cotton shirt and slipped it on his finger. He smiled. This will go well with   
my red velvet robes at the party tomorrow night. He thought happily. Slowly Daystar got   
up and walked out of the treasury, the ring still on his finger. He walked briskly into the   
throne room where his parents sat majestically on their thrones. "Why Daystar! Have you   
gotten engaged without telling me? I told you not to fall for any of those princesses   
wandering about the forest!" exclaimed Cimorene, pointing to the ring on Daystar's   
finger.  
Daystar looked uncertainly into his mother's eyes, searching for that tiny sparkle   
that would tell him she was kidding. Ah, there it was! Daystar laughed along with   
Cimorene and explained about the ring. His mother agreed that it matched perfectly with   
his outfit and said it would be fine to wear to the party.   
  
*********  
The next night Daystar was very nervous. He wanted to be a hit at the party. The   
Giant King would be there as well as the Emperor of the Elves. Old friends would be   
coming as well, like Morwen and Telemain. Daystar smoothed the wrinkles in his velvet   
shirt and patted his hair self-consciously. Cimorene, sensing low self-esteem hugged   
Daystar and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry if this doesn't work out for you, there   
will be other parties."  
Daystar smiled nervously. His mother always said the right thing. Taking a deep   
breath Daystar mustered all his courage and walked into the Ball Room.  
He gasped as he walked in, that witch decorator had really outdone herself! Thin,   
golden threaded, tablecloths covered the 50 small, round tables that filled the hall. A   
dancing floor had been set up with sparkling lights up above and quiet, soothing music   
drifting in from another room, the sound was perfect. As for the walls, well they sparkled   
more than all the gems in the treasury! A thousand perfect gems had been embedded in   
the wall, each seeming to glow in the dim light of the hall. Just the sight of it took   
daystar's breath away. The guests seemed to agree. A small crowd had gathered at the   
foot of it and all the magical creatures were gazing in awe. Ha, Daystar thought, this is   
going to be too easy! He slid himself onto the dance floor and was immediately asked to   
dance by a fairly pretty, young elf lady. Dancing was rather hard, though. Since the elf   
was over two feet shorter than Daystar he was constantly stooping over, but somehow he   
managed to keep his balance and they finished the dance rather gracefully. After that   
Daystar was asked to dance by a giant, but politely turned her down. He didn't even want   
to try. Daystar decided to sit the next dance out, for it was terribly fast and his back ached   
terribly. Perhaps this was one of the reasons the night turned out the way it did. Daystar   
went over to one of the tables that was not occupied. He sat down and poured himself   
some punch. Just then a rather angry looking elf came over. He pulled up a chair and sat   
down next to Daystar. "So why did you dance with her, huh? Did you want to make me   
mad? Well if you did you succeeded! Come on boys!" the elf said to Daystar.  
He was practically screaming now. Three elves came out from behind him. They looked   
quite menacing despite their small size. Daystar started to back away. "What do you   
mean? The elf girl? What's the matter with dancing with her? I assure you, I in know way   
meant to offend you!" he blabbered very quickly.  
"Well you did. And I'll tell you what the matter is with dancing with her! She's   
my wife!" now the elf was screaming.   
He signaled to the other elves and they started closing in on Daystar. Just then   
something inside of him snapped. He didn't care about the elf girl! This elf was invading   
his privacy. He hated this elf! He hated all elves suddenly! Daystar started smiling   
menacingly. If this elf was looking for a fight he would get a fight! Daystar was   
powerful! He was evil! He was dark and bad. A shadow suddenly fell over Daystar's face   
and a horrible laugh broke from his lips…  
No, Daystar! Come back! You are not this person! Please stop it! Come back, Daystar,   
come back!  
A voice entered Daystars head. Wildly the two voices fought. His two sides were   
competing. Finally the good overtook the bad and Daystar's mind returned to them. He   
apologized greatly to the elf and helped the crippled three back to their homes.   
Later that night Daystar spoke to his mother. He told her how he had nearly killed three   
elves and about the evil voice in his head. Cimorene only nodded. She knew of the   
voices, and she knew there were many obstacles still remaining in her young son's life.  



End file.
